


A Blue Box Christmas

by burntotears



Series: Stisaac Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a Christmas present he didn't even expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Box Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisara/gifts).



> I wrote this ages ago and it was supposed to be "anonymous" but then I effed up when I sent it so I figured I'd post it here too.

Christmas had always been a bittersweet time of year for Stiles, though he was beginning to get used to it being just him and the sheriff. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it just the two of them, it was just that his mother’s favorite holiday had always been Christmas, so from the very beginning it was going to take him time to get used to the new Christmas traditions.

When Scott and Isaac became friends and started hanging out and Stiles got to know Isaac better, he began to uncover that Isaac had a lot in common with him and it was nice to have someone else to share these things with that could actually _understand_. It wasn’t that Scott didn’t _care_ , he just hadn’t gone through the same situations so he didn’t know how to deal with it when Stiles got weird during the holidays - though he’d give the guy a medal, because he totally tried.

“Oh, that’s nothing. The first Christmas after my mother died, Dad tried to cook for us. Holy _shit_ it was the biggest disaster ever. When he pulled the turkey out it looked like it had been mauled by a wild animal. I told him we should call the police, but he didn’t think that was very funny for some reason.” Stiles grinned at Isaac’s barking laugh. “None of the side dishes were much better off, so we ended up having to go by Arby’s and grabbing some roast beef sandwiches and curly fries and I told Dad I should probably do the cooking from now on. So yeah... every Christmas and Thanksgiving if we don’t go to Grandma’s, I get to cook the feast for us. I’m no chef, but I think I’m getting pretty good at it now, if I do say so myself...” Stiles rubbed his knuckles against his shirt cockily.

Scott scoffed from computer chair, still engrossed in Halo and only half paying attention to the other two on Stiles’ bed. “The first year it was _awful_ , but he’s actually pretty good now. I let him cook for me sometimes.”

Stiles picked up a pillow and threw it at Scott’s head. “Screw you, McCall. No one asked you.”

“I know, I offer that information free of charge.” He grinned, dodging the pillow with ease.

Isaac watched the two of them with a small smile and nodded at Stiles. “I’d like to try it sometime. You’re cooking, I mean.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, dude, totally! Scott always comes over on New Years and we eat leftovers anyway, so you’re coming with this time, yeah?” Ms. McCall had taken Isaac in as a foster child, so he was spending more and more time with Stiles and Scott. And while Stiles didn’t want to just _assume_ Isaac wanted to hang out with them, he kind of hoped that he did. He’d been a little jealous of Scott’s new friendship with Isaac at first, but eventually Isaac just sort of wormed his way in with the two of them and now - well _now_ things were a little complicated. Stiles kept feeling weird fluttering in his stomach when Isaac smiled at him or laughed at his jokes and he was _pretty_ certain that wasn’t just friendly. It didn’t take a genius to figure that one out.

Isaac’s eyes went kind of wide. “Uh, yeah... if-if you _want_ me to. I’d like that.” He looked down at his hands, wringing them together.

“Of course we do, man! And you’re coming over on Christmas to watch the Doctor Who special, right?” Stiles bounced on the bed a little when he asked, looking toward Scott.

Scott groaned, his voice whining. “ _Stiles_. I _hate it_ when you make me watch that. It is so _lame_ , dude. Can’t we just exchange our gifts and play some video games or something?”

Isaac made a strange noise in his throat and Stiles looked over at him. “I - sorry. I just... I _love_ Doctor Who. I didn’t know that you liked it, Stiles. Can I watch the special with you? I want to, even if Scott doesn’t.” His voice was quiet and almost sounded like he was afraid of the answer.

Stiles’ face broke into the biggest grin. “ _Ohmygod_ , dude! You are _so awesome_! You are totally my new best friend! Scott, we don’t need you, you can just stay home and whinge and Isaac and I will watch the special together! Holy _shit_ dude, I totally love you!” He leaned forward and hugged Isaac, not really thinking about what he was doing until after he was there. He could smell Isaac’s hair and skin against his nose and his heartbeat picked up almost immediately, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He pulled back, stunted and awkward, after more time than was strictly considered ‘friendly’. He shrugged a shoulder. “Uh, sorry. Just got excited.”

Scott grunted. “You two are _both_ huge dorks. I’m going downstairs to find something to eat.” He tossed his controller on the floor and left the room, rolling his eyes.

“Um, Stiles?” Isaac said once Scott had left. “Can I ask you something?”

Stiles’ felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Which didn’t really help the situation considering he assumed that’s what Isaac was going to ask about. That or ‘why were you _sniffing_ me when you hugged me?’ which was a pretty fair question. “Uh yeah, sure.”

“What do you want for Christmas?”

Stiles stared at him for a moment, wondering if maybe he heard wrong. Wondering if that slightly sly tone was in his imagination, or if Isaac was actually baiting him. Was he giving him an open? Did he _know_ that Stiles was into him? Was he that freaking obvious? Well, he _had_ just sniffed him... “Um...”

Isaac kept talking and leaned forward a little toward Stiles. “Is there - what do you want me to give you? Is there anything you want?”

“Um... maybe. I uh - is there anything _you_ want? From-from _me_?”

Isaac smiled at him. “Yeah. Can I - can I show you?”

“S-show me?” Stiles stuttered, but he nodded at the same time. “Sure, I guess. Wha-” but he was interrupted by Isaac’s mouth pressing against his and he made a surprised ‘oh’ sound against his lips. It took Stiles a moment to really respond, but eventually he started moving his mouth against Isaac’s, opening up to him with enthusiasm. It didn’t last very long, and it was kind of wet and sloppy, but Stiles’ head was still spinning when they pulled back.

Isaac’s eyes were half-lidded as he looked at Stiles. “I uh - _ohmygod_ I can’t believe I just did that. I just - your heart was beating so fast and you scented me and I thought-”

Stiles nodded numbly. “Isaac. I _wanted_ to. I didn’t know _you_ did, but I definitely did. For-for a while. That is uh - that is _definitely_ what I wanted for Christmas, dude.” He laughed stupidly, rubbing his hand through his hair, disheveling it completely.

Isaac laughed awkwardly with him, running his hand through his own hair. “I... I’m glad. You’re really great, Stiles. If I knew - I’d have tried that a _lot_ sooner. Is it okay if I kiss you again?”

“Dude, not until _I’m_ gone, you freaks!” Scott bounded up the steps and into the room, groaning as he dove down for his keys. He looked over at his friends and rolled his eyes. “Seriously. Totally clueless. I’m going home. I’ll see you guys later, okay?”

Stiles grabbed another pillow and tossed it at Scott’s back as he left. He turned to Isaac and smirked. “So what were we doing again? Oh yeah...” Stiles leaned in and pressed his mouth against Isaac’s, still grinning wide. This Christmas was definitely looking to be better than the last already.

-finis-


End file.
